


Tobirama Is Petty, Madara Is Dumb, and Hashirama Needs a Hug

by Kaiaxy



Category: Naruto
Genre: And Me - Freeform, Gen, Hashirama is tired inside, Hashirama needs a hug, I assure you, Madara is Kinda Dumb, This is why communication is important and why Hashirama is Tired, Tobirama Schemes and Regrets, Uchiha Madara and Senju Tobirama Need to Communicate with Words, Uchiha Madara-centric, and kinda done with these loveable idiots and their weird...vibes...Hashirama doesn't want to know, can he just have a hug please, he doesnt show it but he is, not fists they dont count, or think about it, they're all idiots god help them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiaxy/pseuds/Kaiaxy
Summary: Not necessarily in that sequence.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Tobirama Is Petty, Madara Is Dumb, and Hashirama Needs a Hug

The albino man started in surprise, eyes widening momentarily before regaining his composure, speaking in a low tone careful to not draw in any onlookers. “You can’t remember your name?”

He huffed, didn’t he make this obvious already? It was like he was stuck in a fever dream where nothing made sense, and he only had fragments to go by, none of which held any rhyme or reason to them, disorientated, muddled, and unpleasant. For kami’s sake, he didn’t even know how to navigate his own home! It was only by a stroke of luck that he happened upon this man in the market area of this strange place.

  
  


Flashes of a small hand gripping his. Responsibility and love. Put the clan first. Coffins too small and he hates it. Skipping rocks and happiness, a fleeting dream. A profound sadness- grief. A man crying tears of blood, I failed. I'm so sorry. A war cry, excitement, he loves to dance. A green leaf with a hole in its middle. Self-loathing. Tobirama, Tobirama, TOBIRAMA! Fierce red eyes the same shade of a Sharingan, a head of hair as white as snow, a smirk he would soon wipe away. Reluctant gratefulness. 

For some absurd reason, he could remember this guy's name--Tobirama-- but not his own. A name he could associate with only annoyance, respect, and a fierce competitiveness and...appreciative? A rival, perhaps?

He crossed his arms and eyed the man, Tobirama, just as the man had done to him. “No. But for some reason I remember yours.”

The man cursed. Scrubbing a hand down his face, Tobirama suddenly looked very tired with eye bags that could stretch for miles, and a glint of  _ something  _ appeared in his eyes. “Okay. Do you have any idea why this has happened?”

“No.”

“Okay. Come on, let's go get anija. He might be of some help. In any case, you shouldn’t be seen by the public until this is resolved.” Without waiting for his consent, Tobirama grabbed a hold of his arm and spirited them away from the bustling market. They appeared inside a large office fit for a leader, if not for the sheer amounts of paperwork scattered around the room. Stacks of them! Wasn’t there an assistant for this kind of stuff? Naturally, his eyes sought out the other human being in the room: a long brown-haired man wearing the most stupidest outfit he has ever seen with an equally pathetic expression of helplessness. He hoped,  _ prayed _ , that this man was not the man put in charge of this village. Was this the supposed help? He hoped not. 

“Anija.”

Fuck. He was, wasn’t he.

“Oh, Tobi~ Won’t you do your big, best brother a favor and...help me out a bit? Please Tobi! I can’t take it! Why. Why is there always more paperwork!!  _ Whyyyyy _ ..” The man began to blubber nonsensically, and he felt his eye twitch.  _ Moron. _

“Get a hold of yourself, Anija! Something has happened to Madara.”

Spots? Seriously? He was named  _ spots _ of all things?

“Wait what, Tobi, what happened to Madara- Madara!” The great man-child jumped out of the ball of depression he had rolled into and got in his face with a constipated look. Madara took offense at this and punched the idiot in surprise. The crunch of bones breaking beneath his hand was very satisfying.

“Humph, Tobi~ Madara punched me!!” :((

Tobirama looked to the ceiling as if asking a higher power for patience to deal with this absolute idiot, and Madara wondered if it worked. He guessed not if the exasperated glare Tobirama threw at his brother was any indication, looking so very done with this all. Madara snorted.

“Enough, Hashirama! Madara has lost his memories.” 

The pout disappeared from the man’s face immediately and his slouched form straightened, gaining a grave expression. Long gone is the idiosyncratic man he has just met. When the man--Hashirama-- turned towards him, Madara’s perspective changed- no,  _ evolved _ , and Madara could suddenly see moving dust particles in the air around him, could read the small print of documents over a hundred meters away. And when he looked at Hashirama, Madara was almost wholly convinced he was looking at a god. He could see the raw strength this man held inside himself, how he overflowed with a vibrant green something that felt like life. And wasn’t that strange? A man who not just embodied life but  _ was  _ life. The strange something, although very intimidating, was.. soothing?...caring.  _ Chakra, _ his mind whispered. It wanted to nurture and give. It- the Chakra, prodded Madara’s senses with a gentleness that he would not have suspected possible. It almost felt like this weird energy, Chakra, was trying to  _ hug  _ him. Preposterous! Right? Madara...wasn't sure anymore. It seemed that the more Madara tries to analyze this man, this being, the less certain of himself he becomes. 

Too much, Madara shut his eyes and willed his perception to go back to the way it used to be. 

“Madara, is this true?”

When he opened his eyes again, Madara could have sighed in relief at the no longer headache-inducing sight but settled for nodding at Hashirama instead. “I woke up this morning not knowing where I was or who I am, it was...awkward to say the least. Between getting lost in my own home, being unable to recognize my own brother, and walking in on said brother, and trying to find  _ your  _ brother- who for some godforsaken reason I happen to remember, vaguely, I’ve come to the conclusion that someone here needs to reimburse me with a bottle of sake...or a dozen, I don’t care. Just keep it coming.

“Oh, and whoever is responsible for all this,” Madara motions with a gloved hand toward himself. “Is going to die. Brutally.” 

For some reason, Tobirama seemed to sweat a bit at this. 

Or, the moment Tobirama had realized he fucked up and that tricking annoying, unsuspecting Uchiha’s to, ahem,  _ help him  _ with testing new jutsus should be avoided in any case of wayward surprises...case in point being here. Madara was going to  _ skewer him _ as soon as he could remember. Though, he had to admit, seeing Madara being brought down a peg or two, and running around alike to a chicken with their head cut off for hours, and bombarded by Hashirama? 

It was well worth the future pain of an irate Uchiha Madara.

And  _ no.  _ This most definitely was  _ not  _ revenge for all the dead animal carcasses Madara had begun to leave at the entry of his lab, most likely as a poor excuse of a joke. Nope, that would be absurd and outrageous! Tobirama really was not  _ that  _ petty. Or at all. Ever. This was purely for scientific purposes. Truly.

Really.

Plus, it wasn’t like he let Madara partake in his experiments until Tobirama had a full understanding of how to reverse its effects. The jutsu should wear off in a few more hours, and Madara will be just fine, if not a bit embarrassed by his actions that he'll hide behind his usual blustering self, with the only signs being the pretty red tint on his ears and cheeks and unusually submissive chakra signature- Tobirama gulps, and has the sinking suspicion that maybe, just maybe, he hadn't thought this through enough.

What Tobirama didn’t know was that Madara wasn’t trying to  _ prank him  _ but woe him with some weird Uchiha mating ritual. The carcasses were supposed to represent Madara’s undying love for Tobirama and his willingness to provide for him. Poor Madara thought that when Tobirama began to let him help with his experiments that he was accepting Madara's proposal, and was just too shy to talk about it. 

...What a mess they both are. 

Hashirama still wants a hug.


End file.
